wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 7.1: Characters
This is a placeholder page for Elegy Chapter 7.1, regarding Characters. 'Cause Lord knows there aren't enough characters in the world. Or this sentence. Or whatever. Major Characters Krahtagh "Bloodeye" N'Ryllis *Krahtagh "Bloodeye" hrai Talmak laq Qith'rak (Krahtagh N'Ryllis) - our anti-hero. A natural leader, quick thinker and swordmaster in his own right. Strong sense of honor and justice - which ultimately will lead to his downfall, I think. Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran *Ra’Khaj B'nal lan Ghoran jaq Ragnith nar Kiranka (Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran) - a pupil, prodigy and later patron of Bloodeye. His story heavily factors into Bloodeye's. Ra'khaj was nineteen at the KAC clan rally. It was not the defeat at Vukar Tag - it was the loss of Ghorah Khar; that's what will make the story work. KILRATHI POLITICIAN 100 (AGE 23) strong willed - give him good scores in Intimidate and Personality, low scores in Diplomacy. For the character, needs a relatively high security score with a moderately strong specialization in Blades. Rank is a good question...how did I handle this for civvies, anyway? Occupation. Naragh "ko Thrakhaxal" N'Caxki *Naragh Alkgaga dai Alkink ko Thrakhaxal laq Ke'hra lak Arg N'Caxki - leader of the Crimson Claws. The story I've got right now is going to have a fair amount of interaction between the Demon's Eye Pack and the Claws, so this guy is going to be very important for sure. He's the Woundwort analog; a pretty violent guy who uses violence as the first option to get his way (he doesn't have that particular nickname for no reason), but who can oftentimes be quite shrewd as well. Rikik *Rikik - Teehyn Ree of Firekka **Rikik born 2628.310 => 52 years old in 2680 (Middle Age). Start with timeline template. FIREKKAN POLITICIAN 400 (AGE 52) Rikik is the daughter of Kree'Kai and the niece of K'Kai. In late 2655, she was taken as a hostage by the Kilrathi when they were forced to leave Firekka. An escape attempt led by her mother Kree'Kai failed; Kree'Kai was killed in the process. A few weeks later, Rikik and the other Firekkans were freed from a Kilrathi space station by K'Kai, Kirha, Hunter, Paladin and Gwen Larson. Upon her return, Rikik was instated as the planet's Teehyn Ree. She represented Firekka at the 2669 conference to discuss whether or not the Confederation should accept the Kilrathi offer for an armistice; she called Baron Jukaga an outright liar and withdrew Firekka from the Confederation when it became apparent the armistice would go forward. Stella Lee *Stella Lee - Confederation Governor of the Epsilon Sector I'm thinking Governor Lee is probably the one pressuring the Border Worlds into action against Kilrathi pirates in the Sector (namely Bloodeye and his gang), and is definitely the one who arranges for his flash-incineration. Maybe the Pack does something to her that she takes very personally. Probably is where the buck stops as far as administration of the Kilrathi reservations go. Maybe......I could go with her '''husband' (or another close relative) being the official that Bloodeye guts in the exposition. That would make an efftonne of sense, come to think of it.'' Halas Hodge *Halas Hodge, Chancellor of the Council of the Union of Border Worlds TERRAN POLITICIAN 600 (AGE 60) Hodge has the potential to become the main antagonist of the story (Stella Lee is the other possible antagonist); I'm not quite sure what role he will play in things just yet, nor why I have him here instead of Bendt Guildenstern of Nifelheim. Minor Characters Talmak laq Qith'rak (notes and history) - our anti-hero's liege lord. swordmaster, bloodeye's teacher. dies in the Kilrah raid. has no heir but bloodeye has been given strict instructions to watch and guide ra'khaj, so he cannot commit zu'kara and becomes sa'guk. Whether or not he needs stats is a matter of conjecture but he did seem like a good one to use to remember how the character creation system worked. Am considering a plotline where his final order to Bloodeye is to '''kill' Ra'Khaj at all costs; he's on the line with Bloodeye when Kilrah pops and dies before he can say why. Bloodeye is conflicted by this - obey his master's instructions, or kill his finest protege. The fact that he has not carried out his master's last instruction is why he doesn't commit zu'kara upon hearing news of his death and Kilrah's destruction. This also makes him sa'guk. This instruction will be the plot point of the introduction - Bloodeye will reveal this information to Ra'Khaj in the initial meeting and the two part ways afterwards. I don't know yet if Ra'Khaj will show up again in the story anywhere. I do plan to have revealed to Bloodeye why his master wanted Ra'Khaj killed, information that indirectly leads to his final downfall.'' Actually, let's go with Talmak ordering Ra'Khaj to secretly carry out a task at all costs. Talmak tells him he has discovered a dark truth about Ra'Khaj, but is killed before he gets a chance to tell Ra'Khaj - leaving him with an unfulfilled task and no leads as to what it is he's supposed to do, besides see that it is carried out at all costs. He cannot kill himself honorably without fulfilling his master's last set of orders, but yet he is now masterless. I'm thinking Talmak was on Kilrah that day to request special dispensation in purpose to have Bloodeye - a commoner and vassal - granted the status of Master of Blades, an unprecendented achievement for a kilrah'hra. Heerrik I'm debating what to do with this character, if they'll be needed at all. I kinda think they will if the cultural differences will allow him as is. He's going to be the Keharr character, one who is in some way aided and befriended by the Demon Eye's - which I think would be an effing interesting story in and of itself. This guy must not be on the up and up, especially if he's willing to help out a bunch of Cats... *Template: 200-pt Firekkan Merchant *Basic Personality: Uncouth, Boorish *Values: Having a Good Time *World View: Life is fleeting *Caste: Commoner *Childhood: Entire Family was accused of a shameful act they may or may not have committed, a trusted friend took the blame *Life Events: 38 13 **Made an enemy out of a relative **Financial ship came in (good investment) **Made a friend out of an old lover **Made an enemy out of a relative **Had a pleasurable romance **Made a friend out of an old lover **Had a pleasurable romance **Involved in a terrible accident **Made a friend out of an old enemy **Made an enemy from a powerful clan, group or faction *Outlook: I am forced to live out this life to atone for my past misdeeds *CDOR Erik Baudone, CO, Valgard Prison (Belgian) *David Quinson, President of the Terran Confederation *Emilio Cavazos, Grand Master of the Confederation Assembly *Bendt Guildenstern, Governor of the Union of Border Worlds (Danish) *CO, Confederation Epsilon Sector Fleet *Elrad Weizman, XO, Outerworlds Naval Reserve (from Elohim) and CO Elohim Chapter of the Border Worlds Militia *CO, Marcinko Station *CO, Farragut Station *CO, Decatur Station The Demon's Eye Pack Gux'a P'nt Ar'rah Qarg was born in the community of Brajakh Thaga into the Thrakzar family of middle-class traggil ranchers, and spent his formative years learning rudimentary hunting and traggil herding until he came of age, generally leading a quiet, rustic existence up to that point. He enlisted in the Imperial Armed Forces in 2664 when he came of age and much to the astonishment of his family (his father in particular, who owing to an injury in one particularly poor hunt was not given the chance to serve), he was accepted into the Imperial legions as a common foot soldier, where he gained a reputation as an honest, hard-working and hard-fighting soldier. After basic training he was involved in the campaign for control of Enigma Sector and was trained up in atmospheric craft, including landing craft and some limited exposure to the Ekapshi atmospheric fighter. Early in his career he made the unusual decision to switch his personal clan allegiance from nar Qarg to nar Sutaghi, mainly as a way to ingratiate himself with his unit commander, who was a member of that clan. Though this did improve his standing within his unit marginally, it did not sit well with his parents and for most of the remainder of the war he was not welcome in his father's hall. In 2665, while engaged in ground operations in the Novaya Kiev system, he was captured by Confederation troops and spent the next four years in a POW internment camp on Rakis. It was during his time there that he first met Shintahr Gar hrai Talmak laq Qith'rak, a vassal of the famed blade-master Talmak laq Qith'rak, and he became heavily involved in the latter's plans for a mass prisoner escape. The plan worked, with Sutaghi personally killing five Terran guards in the escape though Sutaghi himself was seriously injured due to an unexpected run-in with one of the planet's native Thunderworms. He spent the next five months recovering, though by the time he had recovered word of his actions during the escape had reached his family and he was reconciled to them, even though he continued to affiliate himself with nar Sutaghi. After the end of the War, Sutaghi decided to join the nascent KAC Police Force after a brief return to the family ranch. He was involved in one of the final battles with the lan Gorth for control over the Qual'lat system, serving with distinction on a KAC corvette during the action. The following year, however, tragedy struck: while piloting a KAC diplomatic shuttle on final approach to Thrakbrajakh S'thran H'hra on Chloe in the Corsair system, the craft's hull breached and crash-landed, killing all five members of the diplomatic staff and leaving Sutaghi, the sole survivor, seriously wounded. During his recovery, Sutaghi was placed under the care of Sa'ki lak B'yaga; she was one of the few "friends" he had during the following months. An investigation conducted by the ruling lak Agga warlord indicated the cause of the crash was "pilot error" and though he later swore up and down that the craft took a weapons hit prior to the crash, no evidence of weapons fire was indicated by the lak Agga investigators. Blame for the incident was laid at Sutaghi's feet and he was afterwards labeled Gux'a P'nt, the "murderer of five", in the Kilrathi media. Two of the Kilrathi killed in the incident were principle lieutenants of members of the Council of the Assembly, one from the nar Caxki and one from his own nar Sutaghi clan. While the nar Caxki called for Sutaghi's head, the Kal Thrak'hra of nar Sutaghi did not want to allow nar Caxki to dictate the execution of one of their own (even an adopted member), and so arrangements were quietly made to ship Gux'a P'nt off to a distant post. Ar'rah Sutaghi soon afterwards found himself assigned as a supply officer at the T'Kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard under the jurisdiction of the Broken Claw, where he has been unhappily employed for the past six years. He maintains his innocence in the matter of his "exile", but has not been in a position to request anyone re-open the investigation now that the lak''Agga are out of power. Meanwhile, he keeps a constant vigil for agents of the ''nar Caxki, who are still demanding his head. He is constantly belittled and mistreated by the Broken Claw administration of the base, and sees the treatment of his people at the hands of the Broken Claw as nothing short of an utter travesty. Like Bloodeye, he too has built up the resolve to do something about it; unlike Bloodeye, his stigma has rendered him utterly devoid of any clout with his people, but he does have one thing that Bloodeye does not when the latter comes to T'Kon H'hra: resources and contacts. He may not be well-liked, but he has been networking and has found a small crew he can rely on if the time is right, as long as he can find someone respectable enough to lead it. He also has a working knowledge of the ships in the Yard; more importantly, he knows which ones would be worth taking and which ones are not. He feels the need to prove his worth, clear his name and regain some respect. *Bad rep. *Wounded by a thunderworm. *socially outcast *knowledge of the supply yard *experience in vehicle piloting *trained in ground combat, experienced fighter *first officer *knowledge of traggil ranching *contacts *hunted Thrakyaga (Great Mane) a strong, cunning warrior. The group's quartermaster. Gotta be a war veteran of some kind. *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Soldier *Basic Personality: Honest, Hard-Working *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: Honor above all things. *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: Entire Family was Hunted by a Powerful Group or Organization *Life Events: **Had a pleasurable relationship -- met a girl on leave **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group (hunted) - turned out to be the daughter of the Kal Thrakhra of teh Qarg (D'OH!!). Actually, a lan Gorth would also work here. **War Ended **Someone I cared about died of an accident/illness - father killed **Lover mysteriously vanished - yep, and nar Qarg caught up with him in the process **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 5 months - held by the nar Qarg for four years **Struck down with a severe physical/mental illness **Exiled, imprisoned/held hostage for 3 months **Struck down with a severe physical or mental illness - had two bouts of illnesses while in the nar Qarg dungeon, I'll need to roll those out. **Made a friend of a partner or associate - Gux'a P'nt in 2678 found him in a crate. **Made an enemy of a partner or associate - not on the best of terms with Gux'a P'nt *Outlook: I am forced to live out this life to atone for my past misdeeds Knav'qith (Silver) an older, experienced fighter known for quick thinking. Pilot of Ni'rakh. I might be able to cross-over this character from Aginor's campaign; I'll need to see where he winds up at the end. He's a war veteran at any rate, capable of flying and fighting '''anything', whether capital ship or fighter.'' I'm considering changing this character to that of Silvermane from Aginor's upcoming Sivar's Hand campaign; I'll have to see if the character is a fit or not. Definitely will have to explain how he wound up at T'Kon H'hra if I do, that's for '''damn' sure.'' *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Pilot *Basic Personality: Devout, Pious, Holy *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: My life belongs to my master and is his to use *Caste: Thrak'kra Inra *Childhood: One or some family members were in possession of a unique artifact or skill *Life Events: **War Ended **Made an enemy of a partner or associate **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Involved in a serous accident or injury **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group (hunted) **Lover committed suicide *Outlook: I must constantly prove my worth or become worthless Ku'a K'le (Silent Ripper) a tracker, hunter and fighter. Mate of Mo, Father of Qith'rakoth. Also one of the few that wasn't dishonored before winding up at the T'Kon H'hra. That was simply where he and his family wound up when their money ran out. Mo is less displeased about the notion of serving with a crew of pirates than she is of trying to find meaningful work in an anarchic refugee camp; she agrees to come along and serve as the group medic on condition that Bloodeye take on their son as a blade-student. Okay...here. Ku'a K'le and Mo are both from Corsair; Qith'rakoth was born in the community of Pete - whose original name was Brajakh Lanarg. When ''lak Agga took over the planet at the end of the war, trappers and medics were in high demand; both were required to swear fealty to the lak Agga, especially Kor, who had already been granted the title of Master Stalker (something that could be done only by the Kilrathi Emperor - so Ku'a K'le is probably at least middle aged at this point). Some kind of incident happened with lak Agga involving Mo and the family was forced to run - they're fugitives. I might be able to say they had more kids and that several of them were killed prior to/during the family's exodus, and/or that several of them are still missing. It would be unusual for Qith'rakoth to be their only offspring.'' *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Farmer *Basic Personality: Industrious, Frugal *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: I must prove my worth to earn respect *Caste: Thrak'hra Gara *Childhood: Entire Family was in posession of a unique artifact or skill *Life Events: **Made a friend with common interests **Conflict between duty and lover's affections **Gained a teacher/mentor **In a terrible accident **Made a friend with common interests **Made an enemy of a relative **War Ended **Ran up a ruinous debt while gambling **Falsely accused an faced arrest **Made a friend of a partner or associate **Made an enemy of a relative **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person/family/group **Made a friend of an old lover **Incurred a serious wound in battle **Involved in a serous accident or injury **Someone I cared about died in an accident or illness **Someone I cared about was murdered **Someone I loved vanished, killed themselves or left without explanation *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master Irgu (Death Blossom) the smartest of the Pack, and a planner. Maker of tools and weapons. *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Artisan *Basic Personality: Honest, Hard-Working *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: I must prove my worth to earn respect *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: One or some family members were hunted by a Powerful Group or Organization *Life Events: **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person/family/group **Lover was unfaithful with a rival/person of higher status **Someone I cared about was murdered **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group (hunted) **Lover mysteriously vanished **War Ended **Made a contact with a local power player **Made a friend who is like a sibling/parent to you **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Lover committed suicide **Made an enemy of a bitter ex-friend or lover **Lover's family forces a separation (children stay with dad) **Made a contact with a local power player **Made an enemy of a relative **Someone owes me a big ass debt **Defeated prominent enemy, gained lord's favor *Outlook: I don't really care much about anything anymore. Najekh (Swift Claw) the fastest of the Pack. Also the group's main scout pilot. *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Scout *Basic Personality: Violent, Quick-Tempered *Values: Power *World View: Never let your feelings show. *Caste: Thrak'kra Gara *Childhood: One or some family members were accused of a shameful act they may or may not have committed; a trusted servant took the blame and committed zu'kara *Life Events: **Made an enemy out of a partner or associate **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **Made an enemy out of a bitter ex-friend or lover **Was set up and now face arrest/execution **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **War Ended **Made an enemy of a bitter ex-friend or lover **Made an enemy of a bitter ex-friend or lover **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 3 months **Made an enemy of a relative **Rival bought the courtesan's contract **Incurred a serious wound in battle **Ran up a ruinous debt while gambling **Was in a terrible accident *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master K'chodyapaki (Humble) a fiercely loyal follower. The group's navigator. Humility is one of the common meanings for bluebells. In this case I can work it into the character's demeanor and maybe use it as an explanation for his particular brand of disgrace. I mean, whoever heard of a humble Kilrathi? Especially one of the Ki'ra clan... *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Programmer *Basic Personality: Gentle, Kind-Hearted *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: I must prove my worth to earn respect *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: One or some family members were unknown; you grew up alone, never knowing your true heritage *Life Events: **Gained the notice of my lord and earned a handsome reward **Someone I cared about was murdered **Coerced into a loveless marriage **Struck down with a severe physical or mental illness **A rival bought my courtesan's contract **Made a friend of an old enemy **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group (hunted) **War Ended **Made an enemy of a relative **Was setup up and now face arrest/execution **Rival bought the courtesan's contract **Had a pleasurable time with no obligations **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 6 months **Made a friend of an old enemy **lover's family forced you to separate, children stay with the dad **Coerced into a loveless marriage **Was in a terrible accident **Made an enemy of a relative *Outlook: I don't really care much about anything anymore. B'de (Red Hand) the group's builder, engineer and mechanic. Services everything from Ni'rakh to her fighter compliment. *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Mechanic *Basic Personality: Honest, Hard-Working *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: I really don't care much about anything anymore. *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: One or some family members were exiled, and later returned under an alias *Life Events: **Exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for a month **Lover mysteriously vanished **Was nominated for membership in a select group **Was involved in a terrible accident **Made a friend that was like a parent/sibling to me **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Was falsely accused and now faces arrest/execution **Lover had a personality overlay done/was a sleeper agent **Made an enemy of a powerful official/nobleman **War Ended **Someone I cared about died from an accident/illness **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Made an enemy of a bitter ex-friend or lover **Fought on losing side of a battle; my Lord was killed **Had a pleasurable romance **Made a friend out of an old lover *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master Dya'a'ji (Tamer of Flame) strong, large, quiet and straightforward. He acts as the group's "keeper of rations". *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Zookeeper *Basic Personality: Industrious, Frugal *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: How you die is important because it shows how you lived. *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: One or some family members were killed in a war or disaster, or assassinated *Life Events: **Had a pleasurable relationship with no obligations **Was falsely accused and now faces arrest/execution **Earned a substantial inheritance **Was setup and now face arrest/execution **War Ended **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **Lover went nuts **Made a contact with a local power player **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person/family/group (hunted) **Made a friend of an old enemy **Made an enemy out of a bitter ex-friend/lover **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 5 months **Made a friend of an old lover **Struck down with a severe physical/mental illness *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master Le'a'he (Speaker of Truth) the group's storyteller, in charge of keeping morale up mainly. *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Entertainer *Basic Personality: Industrious, Frugal *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: Never let your feelings show. *Caste: Kilrah'hra Utak *Childhood: Entire Family was in posession of a unique artifact or skill *Life Events: **Gained a teacher/mentor **Was falsely accused and now faces arrest/execution **Made an enemy of a partner/associate **Was nominated for membership in a select group **Made a friend who was like a sibling/parent to me **War Ended **Had a pleasurable relationship **Female Child from our union **Was setup up and now face arrest/execution **Made a friend of an old enemy **Made an enemy of a powerful official or noble **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Was setup up and now face arrest/execution **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances *Outlook: I don't really care much about anything anymore. Mo (Fortune) a female, the group's healer. Married to Le'a'he, Mother of Qith'rakoth. Jill suggested that I make '''her' the dishonored one, maybe something I can tie into her role as healer.'' *Template: 500-pt Kilrathi Nurse *Basic Personality: Imperious, Condescending *Values: Piety, Honesty *World View: People should know their place, as I do *Caste: Thrak'kra Inra *Childhood: Entire Family was not the real thing - you were adopted at birth and your parents are of a different social caste *Life Events: **Made a friend who was like a sibling/parent to me. **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **Was falsely accused and faced arrest/execution **Struck down by a severe physical or mental illness **Made a friend from a partner/associate **Someone I cared about vanished/committed suicide/left without explanation **Made an enemy of a partner/associate **War Ended **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Was routed by the enemy in battle **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances **Incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group (hunted) **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 6 months **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Made a friend of an old lover **Made a friend of an old lover **Made a contact with a local power player *Outlook: I must constantly prove my worth or become worthless Nagkilin (Cat Tooth) slow and less intelligent, but loyal. The only one of the clan whose official job is ke'hra (pirate). Probably the Jayne Cobb analog. *Template: 400-pt Kilrathi Pirate *Basic Personality: Spoiled, Fickle *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: My life belongs to my master and is his to use *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: One or some family members were not the real thing - you were adopted at birth and your parents are of a different social caste *Life Events: **Was involved in battle, gained the notice of my lord and received a reward **War Ended **Made a friend of an old lover **Gained a teacher/mentor **Struck down with a severe physical/mental illness **Made an enemy from a rival clan/group/faction **Was exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 3 months **Made an enemy of a powerful official or noble **Made an enemy from a rival clan, group or faction **Made an enemy of a powerful official or noble **Made a friend with common interests/acquaintances *Outlook: I don't really care much about anything anymore. Qith'rakoth (Strong Blade) the offspring of Ku'a K'le and Mo, inexperienced but a fast learner. Mo arranges for him to become a blade-student of Bloodeye in exchange for her services. I've given some thought to a relationship between Qith'rakoth and Qith'raklerx, given that they are both the youngest male and female in the Pack, respectively. Jill despises that idea and I myself am not sold on it - if anything, it'd be kinda like the Simon Tam / Kaylee Frye relationship; the two would have some degree of mutual attraction but their respective social awkwardness prevents the relationship from going anywhere. I still see potential in the idea, the notion of Qith'rakoth becoming a genuine protege to Bloodeye, serious friction between Mo and Qith'raklerx and some kind of final conflict. Elegy will deal somewhat with the collapse of Kilrathi social structure, so a relationship between Qith'rakoth (a lesser Thrak'hra) and Qith'raklerx (a lesser Kilrah'hra) might make sense along those lines. *Template: 0-pt Kilrathi Scholar *Basic Personality: Devout, Pious, Holy *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: I must prove my worth to earn respect *Caste: Thrak'hra Inra *Childhood: One or some family members were exiled, and later returned under an alias *Life Events: **War Ended *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master Naj'bakdor (Raptor Talon) an energetic joker. Ni'rakh's Top Gun. *Template: 600-pt Kilrathi Pilot *Basic Personality: Boastful, Rascal *Values: Warrior's Code *World View: My life belongs to my master and is his to use *Caste: Kilrah'hra Ro *Childhood: Entire Family was considered to have some kind of unique birthright, ability or status *Life Events: **Made a friend out of an old enemy **Had a relationship, female swears revenge upon breakup **Setup and now faces arrest/execution **Gained a mentor/teacher **Made a friend who is like a sibling/parent to you **Exiled/imprisoned/held hostage for 6 months **War Ended **Made an enemy of a bitter ex-friend/lover **Lost someone really cared about through accident/illness **Made an enemy of a rival clan, group or faction **Struck down with a severe physical or mental illness **Made an enemy out of a relative **Gained a mentor/teacher *Outlook: My purpose is to serve my master Qith'raklerx (Poison Blade) a female Sivaran acolyte with an apocalyptic message. The resident priestess. I'm thinking she may be a little nuts. The only one of the group who puts any real stock into the Prophecy of the Kn'Thrak. Probably will be the character that convinces Bloodeye to begin to build a new society for the Kilrathi, the major driving force of the plot at this point. *Template: 100-pt Kilrathi Monk *Basic Personality: Devout, Pious, Holy *Values: Piety, Honesty *World View: People are untrustworthy. Be careful upon whom you depend. *Caste: Kilrah'hra Utak *Childhood: Entire Family was unknown -- grew up alone, never knowing true heritage *Life Events: **War Ended **Became involved in a relationship (pleasurable time with no obligation) **Involved in battle, were routed by the enemy (given age, I imagine this is one of the warlords) **Lover was murdered (Which might explain a hesitance to get into a relationship with Qith'rakoth) **Made a friend who is like a sibling/parent to you (Gux'a P'nt - she tags along when he leaves the salvage depot with Bloodeye). *Outlook: I am a puppet of more powerful forces (Qith'raklerx strongly believes the time of the Kn'thrak is coming quickly) Jill's not convinced that she even needs to be part of the story, but I can't imagine having a story named "An Elegy for Sivar" without '''somebody' being a devout follower of the cult. She probably has the easiest motivation for coming to T'Kon H'hra - she made pilgrimage to see the Qith'rak Sivar - and either didn't have the funds to leave, couldn't find a ride, or saw the plight of the people and decided to minister to them (until realizing what a bunch of whiny assholes they were). Why she'd sign on with pirates is another matter entirely...this is supposed to be the Shepherd Book / Friar Tuck character, so maybe her involvement in the Pack would be not entirely voluntary...'' B'Harg (Red Armor) - as in "redshirt". This space is reserved for the generic extra assholes who join up with the Pack as the campaign progresses. PIRATE 200 ---- NEXT: 7.2 Vehicles and Capital Ships PREVIOUS: 7.0 Miscellanea TOP ----